1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dock seals for closing and opening in a building with respect to a truck or a trailer positioned adjacent thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have generally comprised inflated members against which the truck or trailer is engaged. See for example my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,745 and also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,634,589, 2,939,467, 3,303,615, 3,391,502 and 3,391,503.
This invention discloses a flexible dock seal structure capable of forming a satisfactory yieldable closure between a truck or a trailer and the loading dock opening without the use of the inflatable members heretofore believed necessary.